Estamos de Vuelta (Trailer)
by VictoryFlower
Summary: Tenemos que saber elegir de que lado estar... aunque la línea a veces sea demasiado delgada. Trailer de la secuela de ¿Quién eres en realidad?
1. Trailer 1

**Vencen a un mal.**

* * *

- ¿Meridiana? ¿Eres tú?

- Eso.. parece

* * *

**Pero después de un tiempo...**

* * *

- ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

- Vine para recuperar lo que perdí hace años

* * *

**...Este regresa más poderoso.**

* * *

- Ya no estoy interesada en ella

- ¿Entonces en quien?

- En TI

* * *

**Ahora...**

* * *

- ¡Tenemos que ayudarla!

- ¿Pero... Pero como?

- Ya se como, y conozco a las personas ideales

* * *

**...sus amigos tendrán que realizar un viaje...**

* * *

- ¿Tienen todo?

- ¡Por supuesto!

* * *

**...que los llevara...**

* * *

- ¿Están listas?

- Más que listas

* * *

**...de regreso al pasado.**

* * *

- Necesitamos su ayuda

- ¿Qué pasa?

- El mal regreso en alguien muy especial

* * *

**Tendrán**** una aventura en la que habrá...**

* * *

- Interesante

- ¿Qué haremos señor?

- No debemos dejar que lleguen hasta aquí madame

- ¡Si señor!

* * *

**...planes...**

* * *

- La haré mía

(En otro lado) - ¡No debemos dejar que le hagan daño!

* * *

**...amistad...**

* * *

- Lamento todo lo que les hice hace años

- Descuida, por cierto... creo que se desbloqueo algo especial en tu corazón

- Los acompaño en esta aventura

* * *

**...celos...**

* * *

- ¡No la toques!

- ¡No, tu no la toques!

* * *

**...y finalmente...**

* * *

- Ya no puedo, no puedo ocultarlo mucho más tiempo

- ¿De qué hablas muchachito?

* * *

**...romance.**

* * *

- E estado enamorada de ti todo este tiempo

- ¿Qué?

- ¡NOOOO!

* * *

**Todo esto en esta nueva aventura**

* * *

- ¿Qué hora es?

- ¡HORA DE AVENTURA!


	2. Trailer 2

**Logran vencer...**

* * *

- ¡Espada del Fantasma Azul! -

- ¡Con eso no me vencerán!

Merliah pone la espada a escasos centímetros del suelo mientras que esta lanza relámpagos amarillo claro y violeta oscuro.

- ¡Stelar Sword! -

La espada lanza más relámpagos directo a Meridiana mientras que esta trataba de cubrirse, hasta que se rodeada por estos.

* * *

**...a un espíritu maligno.**

* * *

- ¿Víctor? -

- ¿Meridiana? ¿Eres tú? -

Víctor acaricia una de las mejillas de una Meridiana sonrojada, mientras que Merliah estaba con las mejillas rosas y el ceño fruncido.

- Eso... parece

* * *

**Pero las cosas...**

* * *

Merliah ve como un arbusto detrás de ella se mueve lentamente hasta revelar a un aura negro con una marca en forma de boomerang violeta.

- ¿¡Tú!? -

- ¿Me extrañaste Merliah? -

* * *

**...no son siempre de color rosa.**

* * *

- ¿Meridiana? Puff, ella ya no me es importante, ahora tengo un "nuevo proyecto" -

- ¿Y cuál es Lamasthu? -

- ¡Eres tú! -

La princesa estaba a punto de correr hasta que...

* * *

**Ahora...**

* * *

Tiffany y Meridiana van con Víctor y las dos le hacen la misma pregunta:

- ¿Dónde esta nuestra hermana? -

* * *

**...hay una nueva aventura...**

* * *

- Mi hermana... ella... -

Tiffany comienza a llorar mientras que su hermana trata de consolarla.

- Lamentablemente -

Víctor también llora mientras se abraza a si mismo.

* * *

**...en la que tendrán que volver...**

* * *

Víctor llena una mochila de agua, comida y suministros extras, al igual que Tiffany y Meridiana.

- ¿Están listas? -

- Nacimos más que listas -

Los tres entran a un portal magenta, que después se cierra para no dejar ningún rastro de los que estaban ahí antes.

* * *

**...a donde creyeron que nunca regresarían.**

* * *

Tiffany, Meridiana y Víctor se acercan a sus padres que estaban atónitos.

- ¿Qué están haciendo? es decir, ¿qué están haciendo aquí? -

- Ella... regreso -

Los tres se aguantan las lagrimas de dolor y tristeza mientras que Jake y Marcy se acercan que habían escuchado muy bien lo que confeso la chica de cabello castaño.

- ¿En quién? ¿cuándo ¿dónde? -

- Deja responderte todo eso... -

* * *

**Planes.**

* * *

Dos seres hablaban en lugares distintos por medio de radios.

- ¿Me escuchas? -

- Fuerte y claro, señor -

- Esta bien Merliah, este es el plan -

(Al cortar la llamada) - Cuando venga, no sabrá lo que le espera, nunca sabrá que... ¡la haré mía! -

Se empieza a reír diabolicamente.

(En otro lado) - Esto no sera en vano, tenemos que demostrar lo que nuestros padres nos enseñaron -

Víctor estaba totalmente decidido a mostrar a que eso no le había pasado.

* * *

**Celos.**

* * *

- ¡Yo te salvare mi princesa! -

- ¡YO la salvare hijo! -

Víctor y su padre comienzan a pelear por el rescate de la princesa mientras todos los miraban con cara de "¿Enserio?"

* * *

**Amistades.**

* * *

Ven como una chica de piel leche, ojos grises y cabello limón con detalles cobalto se acercaba triste al grupo, quien no se daba cuenta de su presencia ya que estaba atrás de este.

- ¡Oigan! -

- ¿Whitney? -

Todos se le quedan viendo a la chica de ojos grises.

- Si, me quiero disculpar por todo lo que les hice en el pasado -

- No te preocupes... ¿quieres ayudarnos en esta misión? -

- ¿Misión? ¿qué misión? -

Le explican el problema reciente a Whitney, quien no creía lo contado, hasta que finalmente lo creyó.

- ¡Los ayudo en esta aventura! -

* * *

**Traiciones.**

* * *

- Ella trabaja para mí -

Un vampiro se pone al lado de la joven.

- No... -

El susurro se hizo presente en todos mientras que lagrimas se posaban en sus ojos.

* * *

**Y también amores.**

* * *

Se oye como Víctor y Maicol tragan saliva antes de la confesión.

- ¡Estoy enamorado de ti desde que te conocí! -

Los ojos de la chica brillan mientras que su frente brilla de color gris oscuro, y cuando dejo de brillar, uno de ellos se acerco y le robo un beso en los labios ante la mirada atónita de todos.

- ¡NOOOO!

* * *

**Aventura o misión ¿Tú que eliges?**

* * *

Todos sacan sus espadas mientras que Marcy saca su bajo-hacha y Jake y Cake convierten sus brazos en espadas y Mike se transforma en un T-Rex

- ¿Qué hora es? -

- ¡HORA DE AVENTURA!


End file.
